In conventional synchronization technologies, a transmitter transmits to a receiver a super frame including synchronization frames and a data frame. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a structure of a conventional super frame. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the synchronization frame signals for synchronization transmitted by the transmitter includes two portions. The first portion is a fixed m-bit synchronization (Sync) sequence, and the second portion is an n-bit decreasing index number (Index). In general, the decreasing manner of the Index may be as follows: if the Index of a frame is x, the Index of the next frame is x−1; when the Index decreases to 0, the next frame is the data frame.
The receiver first finds the frame header of the synchronization frame according to the m-bit Sync and then determines whether the current Index is 0. When the current Index is 0, the receiver takes the following contents as the data frame; otherwise, the receiver keeps on receiving the contents in the frame structure until the Index decreases to 0, and then the receiver starts to receive the data frame.
However, there is no solution for processing a synchronization frame, such as performing error detection or error correction for the synchronization frame at present. Therefore, the synchronization frame signal is not protected adequately. In communication, especially in wireless communication, bit error is an ordinary phenomenon because the channel changes rapidly. The bit error in any bit of the n-bit Index results in a synchronization error for the receiver. Therefore, the receiver determines the start position of a data frame incorrectly and then receives the data frame incorrectly. Moreover, the satisfaction of users is obviously reduced.